gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Maria Santiago
Maria Santiago (nee Flores) was the wife of husband. But like all humans on Sera there lives changed on Emergence Day when the Locust destroyed their home and murdered their two young children. Maria and Dom fled to Jacinto, but the damage was done. With her children gone and her husband spending more and more time on the frontline, Maria surrendered to her grief. She vanished, leaving no word of her plans. Dom has dedicated himself to finding her. =History= When Maria was 11, she'd moved in two doors down from Dom, he would look forward to see her climb her front yard tree. He finally talked to her, they soon became good friends. Later, when they were teenagers, they both started dating. One day, Maria came to Dom saying she missed her period. Maria became pregnant out of marriage, which amongst other things led Dom to marry her, hoping to take responsibility for his actions and for his growing family. Dom enlisted after his son, Benedicto, was born. He did this to support his family, going against his mother's wishes. So, Maria mostly wanted to take care of Benedicto by herself, and she wanted to. A year later, she was pregnant with a girl. However, little Sylvia was early so Dom missed Maria giving birth to Sylvia. After Aspho, he spent more time with his family after Carlos died. Two years later, Dom and Maria moved out of their Lower Jacinto apartment and moved in a house in Ephyra (the one in Dom's flashback dream after being swallowed by the Riftworm). The house was a beautiful two-story Villa-style house. So, one day, Dom, Maria and the kids go to the park. While Dom and Maria sit together, while Bendicto and Sylvia play on the playground. Emergence Day WMaria and Dom just rented their first houseGears of War:Sourcebook. (the one seen in Dom's Dream inside the Riftworm). Maria went to go to the park with Dom and the kids. Maria had the kids play together while she and Dom sit with each other. While Benedicto and Sylvia were playing in a playground, an Emergence Hole opened in the park and swallowed the jungle gym Sylvia and Benedicto were on, killing them. Dom forced Maria too escape while the Locust attacked the park and city. Dom and Maria fled to Jacinto, but both parents were devastated, but Maria soon descended depression. While her husband stayed on the frontlines too stay away from thinking too much. This routine went on for four years before Maria simply left Jacinto safely to live with the Stranded. Living with the Stranded Maria soon found her self with a Stranded clan that was lead by Stu. It is unknown what happen for the next eleven years. However, through out both games, Maria is mentioned for Dom has been looking for her. He uses the picture of him and Maria the night they moved in their new house, and uses it to search for her. During the Lightmass Offensive, Dom checked with Franklin about Maria, said their was no news, but she was in her gorup. Later, Maria's group had to move underground under Mt. Kadar, for Tollen and Montevado had sunk and numerous stranded camps have been attacked and moved underground. Her camp looked over the lake under Mt. Kadar, waiting for Chaps group to come. Somehow, Chaps came down and saw her and her camp being captured. Chaps supplies Dom with this information during Operation Hollow Storm. Dom pleads Marcus to look for her in the highway camps. They spent some time looking for Maria in the prison area. When they find her pod. When JACK opens her pod, Dom is delusional for he sees Maria healthy and beautiful. But Marcus gets him out of it. Maria is thin, pale, scarred, scalped, shortened hair, bruised, blind, and mental. Dom apologizes saying he was too late, but she was too mental to understand. Dom knows what to do and euthanize her with his pistol and shoot her in the head. But after the Lightmass Offensive, many Stranded where forced to go underground including Stu's group. During this time they where captured by the Locust and many where processed including her. =Trivia= *Maria actually doubted Marcus and Anya relationship wouldn't last after that night, but ironically Marcus and Anya still have feelings for each other 17 yearsGears of War:Aspho Fields page 357. =Quotes= Gears of War:Aspho Fields =References= Category:COG Category:Civilians Category:Stranded Category:Females Category:Tyran Category:Characters